<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A crappy childhood by alienspronkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608851">A crappy childhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles'>alienspronkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive John Winchester, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Witch Sam Winchester, Witchcraft, drugged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean goes to a bar to leave Sam and Reid alone in the bunker, he meets someone there...someone he has a long history with. </p>
<p>Trigger Warning <br/>Abuse <br/>Anxiety <br/>Homophobia <br/>Kidnapping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks for meeting me," Reid said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah. It's nice seeing you again, Reid," Sam said with a smile, Dean hiding his smirk at his brother's slightly red face. "How have you been?"</p><p>"Anxious," Reid said tiredly. "I haven't been sleeping because of it."</p><p>"I have something that can help with that. They're like...hex bags but good versions of that," Sam said. "I made a few to help with anxiety. I can give you one before you leave if you want."</p><p>"Yes. Please," Reid said desperately. "I can barely focus because of this. It's so hard hiding it from my team, you know."</p><p>"Yeah. I get it," Sam said sadly. </p><p>"Want a beer?" Dean asked, leaning against the chair in the bunker's library. "We got a pack."</p><p>"Sure," Reid said. </p><p>Dean grabbed a beer before tossing it to Reid. Reid caught it and pulled out a bottle opener on his keys. </p><p>"I need to do that," Dean said. </p><p>"Carry a bottle opener on your keys?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Dean said. "I don't know why I didn't think of that."</p><p>"I have one," Sam said with a smile as he pulled out a set of keys. </p><p>"Why do you have keys?" Dean asked as he looked at them. "You don't need keys." </p><p>"They're master keys for handcuffs and a few other locks as well. You never know when you need it," Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"You're like a boy scout, always prepared," Dean said as Sam popped the top off of the beer for him. </p><p>"Yeah. I don't know what you're like," Sam said, Reid snickering. </p><p>"Thanks," Dean said as he aggressively took back his beer and drank it. </p><p>"Other than anxiety, how have you been?" Sam asked Reid. </p><p>"My team is getting suspicious of me because of the anxiety," Reid said as he took a sip of the beer. </p><p>"Relax, kid. Everything will be fine," Dean said. </p><p>"I hate lying to them too, about hunting," Reid said tiredly. </p><p>"What exactly <em> can </em> you say?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Hey, I actually hunt monsters."</p><p>"True," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "I just wish I could be the real me around them."</p><p>"Why can't you be?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Real me is a badass hunter," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "When I'm in the FBI, I'm..."</p><p>"Not a badass?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Reid said tiredly. </p><p>"Why do you fake it?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Because it helps me separate my hunting life and my FBI life," Reid said. "I want to keep those separate." </p><p>Reid sighed and rubbed his eyes. Dean looked at his brother and then back at Reid. He smirked. </p><p>"Well," Dean said as he grabbed his car keys. "I'm gonna go hit up a bar or something. Don't wait up for me, Sammy."</p><p>"Alright?" Sam said with a confused tone. "Say bye to Jack before you leave though. The last time you didn't say goodbye to him, he freaked out and caused a blackout in town."</p><p>"Right," Dean said awkwardly before leaving. </p><p>"You know he only left to leave us alone, right?" Reid asked quietly. </p><p>"Oh hell yeah," Sam said with a laugh. "You may be a profiler but I know my brother."</p><p>"We could...you know...make the most of it," Reid said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Jack, I'll be back home soon," Dean said into the phone with a slightly irritated voice, rubbing his eyes. "Goodbye."</p><p>Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes again before shoving his phone in his pocket. He chugged the glass in front of him before ushering the bartender for another. </p><p>"Was that your kid?" A guy asked from next to him. </p><p>"Oh. Yeah," Dean said tiredly. "You got any?"</p><p>"Yeah. Two," he said. "They're...a handful to say the least."</p><p>"I feel like I have two," Dean joked. "Between my actual kid and my brother."</p><p>"I don't have any siblings but I can imagine," he said with a smile. </p><p>"I'm Dean," Dean said. </p><p>"Henry," he said hesitantly. </p><p>"I got a grandfather named Henry," Dean said with a smile. </p><p>"I'm named after my father," Henry said. "Even though my childhood wasn't the best."</p><p>"I'll drink to that," Dean said before drinking the glass in front of him, Henry smirking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Answer your phone," Sam mumbled to Reid, who felt around for his phone. </p><p>"Hello?" Reid asked tiredly. </p><p>"Hey, Pretty Boy," Derek said with a smirk. "You sound exhausted."</p><p>"Is that why you called me?" Reid asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"No. It's because we have work," Derek said with a laugh. "And you're not here."</p><p>"Oh my god I slept in," Reid said, his hand over his forehead. </p><p>Derek laughed as Reid sat up in the bed. </p><p>"Late night?" Derek asked. </p><p>"Very...Very late night," Reid said tiredly, Derek snickering. </p><p>"My man!" Derek said loudly with a smirk. "Who is she?" </p><p>"Someone," Reid said with a slightly red face, looking at Sam. </p><p>Sam looked at him tiredly, the blanket covering the lower half of his body. </p><p>"I'll be at work soon," Reid said. </p><p>"Great," Derek said before hanging up. </p><p>Reid sighed and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"Where's my shirt?" Reid asked before Sam reached over onto the floor and grabbed it. "Thanks."</p><p>"Anytime," Sam said tiredly, still lying down on the bed while Reid was sitting up. "Last night was fun."</p><p>"It helped with my anxiety," Reid said. "So I very much appreciate that."</p><p>"I'm glad," Sam said, holding Reid's hand. "Need to go?"</p><p>"Yeah," Reid said. "I don't want to though." </p><p>"You don't have a choice," Sam said. </p><p>"I know," Reid said, sighing. “Thanks for the comfort charm for my anxiety.”</p><p>“Totally,” Sam said tiredly. </p><p>Reid got up off the bed and buttoned up his shirt. He slid on his sweater vest, grabbing his gun too. Sam sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"I'm gonna go find Jack and have him give me a ride," Reid said before kissing Sam's forehead. </p><p>"Cool. Have fun dealing with serial killers," Sam said with a smile, Reid leaving the room. </p><p>Sam grabbed his shirt and slid it on before rubbing his eyes. He reached over to grab his phone and saw a text from Dean. </p><p>"Meet me at this address," Sam read, rubbing his eyes. "Fine. Fine. Let me put on clothes first." </p><p>Sam tossed his phone aside before sliding on some jeans. He put on a pair of boots and smiled, thinking back to last night. </p><p>"Jack?" Sam called out. </p><p>Sam grabbed his phone and looked at the address again as Jack came into the bedroom. </p><p>"Hello," Jack said as Sam grabbed his gun and jacket. </p><p>"Hey, Jack. I need a favor. I need you to teleport me to this address," Sam said, showing Jack the phone. </p><p>"Okay," Jack said before touching Sam's forehead. </p><p>Sam blinked his eyes and saw he was in a hallway of what looked like an abandoned building. He rubbed his eyes and looked around before hearing muffled noises coming from the other room. Sam pulled out his gun before walking into the room. </p><p>"Dean?" Sam said, frozen when he saw Dean on a bed, his arms handcuffed to the headboard and a rag tied around his mouth. </p><p>Sam went to move towards him but felt a pain in the back of his head, him collapsing on the floor unconscious. Dean glared at the guy, who kicked the gun to the other side of the room and dragged Sam to the bed next to Dean's. </p><p>"Don't look at me like that, Dean," he said with a smirk. "We had a fun time at the bar last night."</p><p>Dean mumbled something as Henry grabbed a pair of handcuffs and restrained Sam's arms to the headboard just like Dean. Dean glared at him as Sam started waking up. </p><p>"Wha..." Sam mumbled as he went to move, immediately hearing the handcuffs jangling against the metal headboard. </p><p>Sam's adrenaline made him fully alert as he looked around the room quickly. </p><p>"Dean," Sam said anxiously, struggling against the handcuffs. </p><p>"Dean's been fun, haven't you?" Henry asked before untying the rag around his mouth. </p><p>"Go to hell," Dean said with a glare. </p><p>"Who are you?" Sam asked. </p><p>"I'm guessing your name isn't Henry," Dean said with a glare. </p><p>"Yeah. But it is my father's name," he said. </p><p>"What's your real name then?" Sam asked. </p><p>"You boys should have recognized me. I didn't raise you as good as I should have because you couldn't recognize a simple demon. How pathetic," he said, Sam and Dean frozen. </p><p>"Dad?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time, John nodding with a smirk and his eyes going black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Dean both went to say an exorcism but got cut off by John. </p><p>"I wouldn't say an exorcism if I were you because if I get sent to hell, you won't find him," John said with a smirk. </p><p>"Find who?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. </p><p>"Bobby," John said before grabbing Bobby's hat out of his bag and showing them. </p><p>Sam and Dean both froze when they saw the hat in his hands. John smirked. </p><p>"You sadistic bastard!" Dean yelled with a glare as he struggled against the handcuffs. "Where is he?!"</p><p>"No where you'll find him," John said with a smirk before looking at Sam. "You got so tall, Sam."</p><p>"Go to hell," Sam said with a glare. </p><p>"How did you even get out?" Dean asked with a glare. </p><p>"I learned a few things when I was down there," John said before grabbing a few more pair of handcuffs. </p><p>John walked over to Dean and handcuffed his ankles to the bed frame, Dean trying his best to struggle against it but failing. </p><p>"I hate you," Dean said with a glare as John did the same to Sam. "You abused us as kids and now you're back to torment us as adults. You're a psycho."</p><p>"At least I'm not a fag," John said, Dean flinching. </p><p>"You're not supposed to say that word," Sam said awkwardly. "The lgbt community reclaimed that word and since you're not apart of the community, you're not supposed to say it."</p><p>"Sammy! Not helping!" Dean said loudly with a glare. </p><p>"You know, the first time I caught Dean with a boy was...interesting to say the least," John said to Sam as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Dean. </p><p>Dean glared at him as he struggled against the handcuffs, the sound of the metal overpowering his almost whimpers. </p><p>"Dean could barely walk after I was finished with him," John said to Sam. </p><p>Dean's breathing started getting heavier. He closed his eyes as they started to water. </p><p>"What do you want with us?" Sam asked. </p><p>"I want my boys back," John said blankly with a glare. "You two have gone soft. I mean look at you. You, Dean, could barely recognize a demon. And Sam, you came in here and got knocked out. I raised you two better hunters than that. I raised better killers than that!"</p><p>"Undo the handcuffs and you'll see just how much of a killer we actually are," Sam threatened with a glare, his eyes now glowing purple. </p><p>John jumped back and grabbed his gun, pointing it at Sam. </p><p>"What are you?" John asked. </p><p>"Pissed off," Sam said with a glare before the handcuffs broke, Sam getting off the bed and walking towards him. </p><p>John went to shoot but couldn't pull the trigger. He looked at his hand and dropped the gun, his hand shaking immensely. </p><p>"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked with a glare as John collapsed on the floor, him now gasping for air. </p><p>"You...You won't find him," John managed to say with a smirk. </p><p>"We have his hat. We don't need you," Sam said before the sound of a popping sound echoed through the room. </p><p>"What was that popping sound?" Dean asked anxiously as Sam ran over to Dean, the handcuffs unlocking as he came over. </p><p>"His neck," Sam said awkwardly. "I...I've been getting pretty good with nonverbal spells and telekinesis."</p><p>"He's a demon though," Dean said anxiously. </p><p>"And I'm a powerful witch," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p>Dean immediately hugged Sam tightly, his eyes watering extremely. </p><p>"It's okay, Dean. It's okay," Sam said, trying to reassure him. "Just breathe. Just breathe. It's okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm glad you boys found me," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes as he sat in the bunker. </p><p>"I'm glad I did," Sam said tiredly. </p><p>"You look like crap," Bobby said. </p><p>"I was handcuffed to a bed by my abusive father," Sam said. </p><p>"And I was kidnapped and tied to a chair by your abusive father," Bobby retorted. </p><p>"And I'm the one who had to kill him...with my mind," Sam said back, looking at Bobby tiredly. </p><p>"You win," Bobby said, Sam smiling. "You two idjits doing okay?"</p><p>"Dean's probably having an anxiety attack in his room so if he needs anything, I'll be there. But I just wanna give him space," Sam said. </p><p>"What was he saying to you two?" Bobby asked hesitantly. </p><p>"How pathetic we are that we got caught," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "How he raised us better killers than that."</p><p>"He didn't raise you two. I did," Bobby said blankly. "After he got himself killed on a hunt when you two were kids."</p><p>"I'm glad he got himself killed because...at least we had some semblance of a childhood," Sam said, drinking the beer in his hand. </p><p>"I'm glad I could give you two a childhood you actually enjoyed," Bobby said. </p><p>"Me too," Sam said quietly. </p><p>"Something else on your mind, kid?" Bobby asked. </p><p>"No really. Just...dad coming back is...bringing back all these memories I didn't even know I had," Sam said sadly. </p><p>"Memories like what?" Bobby asked. </p><p>"Um...Dean and I were in a motel room. And...dad came home with some girl. And Dean pilled all these pillows and blankets in the bathroom in the tub...and we just chilled there the entire night. He was humming Metallica all night so I wouldn't hear anything," Sam said, staring at the table. </p><p>"Your brother is always gonna be protective over you, kid," Bobby said with a smile. </p><p>"Yeah. I know," Sam said tiredly. "I'm glad that someone was, besides you I mean. Dad...he didn't really care whether we got ourselves killed on a hunt or not. He'd just...blame us for it."</p><p>"John was a bastard and now he's dead," Bobby said, him and Sam clanking their beer bottles together before drinking them. </p><p>"Drinking all the beer without me?" Dean joked as he came over. </p><p>"You look worse than your brother," Bobby said blankly. </p><p>"I feel like it too," Dean said, sitting at the table. </p><p>"You don't have to be here," Sam said. "Go relax."</p><p>"No. I need beer," Dean said, tiredly grabbing one from the pack on the table. </p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help you two?" Bobby asked. </p><p>"I need to not have an abusive father," Dean said tiredly. </p><p>"I thought Bobby was your father," Jack said as he came into the room with a confused expression. </p><p>"Wait you...you thought that?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Yes," Jack said. </p><p>"Our biological father is...he's someone named John," Sam said. </p><p>"Oh. What's he like?" Jack asked. </p><p>"Abusive. Controlling. An alcoholic. Homophobic," Dean listed. </p><p>"What's homophobic?" Jack asked. </p><p>"It's..." Dean said awkwardly. "It's when you're being an asshole about two people of the same gender liking each other."</p><p>"Oh. Why would someone be rude about that?" Jack asked. </p><p>"You raised that kid right," Bobby said with a smile. </p><p>"I honestly don't know why someone would hate it, Jack," Sam said. </p><p>"Speaking of two people of the same gender liking each other," Jack said awkwardly, Bobby and Sam and Dean giving each other looks. "It's like you and Cas, right?"</p><p>Dean immediately choked on his beer as Sam started laughing. </p><p>"And Sam and Reid," Jack said. "Right?"</p><p>Sam went pale as Bobby hid his smile. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam and Dean said awkwardly. </p><p>"Oh. Okay," Jack said. </p><p>"How do you know Cas and I...like each other?" Dean asked. "Cas is...Cas is gone..."</p><p>"Before I was born and Cas was there, I could feel how much he cared about you," Jack said. "And being around you, I can feel how much you care about him."</p><p>"Yeah," Dean said quietly. </p><p>"I'm constantly feeling how much you miss him," Jack said sadly. "So I wanted to fix that."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "What did you do?"</p><p>"Hello, Dean," Castiel said as he walked into the room, Dean freezing. "Are you alright? You smell anxious."</p><p>Sam ushered Bobby and Jack to leave the library as Cas walked over to Dean. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Castiel asked as he sat down next to Dean. </p><p>"Good...now that you're back," Dean said, his voice slightly shaky. "I've had a crappy day to say the least."</p><p>"If you need to talk, I'm here," Castiel said. </p><p>"I just need you," Dean said tiredly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>